fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zorra
Zorra (フォックス Fokkusu) aka Delta Δ δ was a human scientist who was infamous for her research into the dark arts. She was deemed a threat to Fiore and the Magic Council sent for her retrieval, however they were too late. During a forbidden experiment, there was a freak accident and she turned into a fox-like humanoid capable of using powerful magic. Currently, she is a strong member of the secret group, Olympic Torch, and is hidden away in a secluded laboratory where its said she uses live mages for evil and corrupt experiments. Appearance Before her accident, Zorra was a beautiful woman who was said to have captivated the hearts of men all around Earthland. She had long, wavy, chestnut-colored hair that was usually tied up into a bun. She had fair skin and bright brown eyes that sparkled with excitement. When she wasn't in the lab coat, her favorite outfit consisted of a elegant salmon dress with a fluffy, bright, purple collar. She often wore Red Velvet colored elbow-length sleeve gloves to protect her from getting warts. Around her neck was a priceless, white, pearl necklace. After the transformation, she was hardly recognizable. Presently, Zorra is a relatively tall bipedal creature resembling a fox. She is covered in a coat of fur that resembles a robe; this "robe" is primarily dark red, with red-orange, flame-like markings near her knees, as well as a thin tuft of white fur on her torso, flanked by yellow fur draping down from her shoulders. She has three tufts of red-orange fur protruding out of each ear. Her forearms feature long red fur resembling sleeves, and her hands and feet are dark gray with three clawed fingers and toes, respectively. A tail covered in yellow fur protrudes from her "robe." When she talks, two pointed teeth can be seen on her upper jaw. Zorra carries a stick that she uses as a magic wand; when in use, the tip is set alight, and when not in use, the stick is hidden away in her sleeve-like fur. She claims by focusing on the alit stick, she can control her powers. Personality History Originally named Hekett, she was born into a wealthy family with a lot of connections in Fiore. Thankfully, she took after her mother's genes and was very pretty growing up. However, her parents couldn't be satisfied with her looks if she didn't act like a lady. Instead, Hekett had a passion for learning. Whether nature, animals, or magic, she couldn't get enough of it. She read, and read, and read, and read. Then, she would buy another hundred books and read. One night, her parents threatened to cut her off from the family and adopt another child to replace her. It was the next morning that her parents were found murdered. For a few years she dropped off of the radar. Over the years, now Zorra, she expanded her knowledge. She studied afar, created experiments, and collected data. A small town in Bosco was suddenly abandoned with sightings of Zorra leaving right before. It's said that she put all of them in a pocket dimension and can't open it. Settling down in her hometown, she began working at a magica school as a professor and was offered a spot on the Magic Council, but denied it, saying it "limited" her capabilities. As her research kept getting deeper, her experiments became crueler. Instead of using animals, her own students were being tricked into them. The Magic Council deemed her a criminal and sent for her capture. Not only was she being inhumane, she knew secrets the head honchos didn't want released. When her capture seemed definite, an explosion leveled a small town, killing everyone in a one-mile radius. In a freak accident, Zorra had transformed herself in fox-like humanoid with high magical prowess. With her new found power, she was able to escape and stay a step ahead of the council. Some time later, she was approached by Olympic Torch member, Alpha, who made her an offer she couldn't resist, Currently, she is a strong member of the organization, carrying out her experiments in a secluded location where the test subjects are plentiful. Magic Abilities & Equipment Natural Abilities Enhanced Hearing: Thanks to her large ears, Zorra is able to pick up sound from 2 miles away. Enhanced Vision: With her altered eyes, Zorra has night-vision and can see things from afar. Enhanced Smell: Another trait of her condition, her nose also improved. Her scent is remarkable. Zorra can pick up and analyze scents from 5 miles away. She remembers these scents and great detail. This trait has allowed her to evade the Magic Council's forces. Immense Magical Energy: After the accident, Zorra's low magical levels were almost tripled, allowing her to proceed much further into her research of the dark arts. Because of her high magical energy, she can use multiple magics at the same time and not break a sweat. High Intellect: Zorra has an amazing high intellect. Before she began her forbidden research, she was a highly respected professor of magic and once considered Magica Council material. She has extensive knowledge herbs and poisonous plants, necromancy, and a deeper understanding of manipulating Enternano. Magical Abilities Rainbow Fire (七色の炎 Reinbō Faia) Zorra has harnessed the ability to use several types of colored fire, each with different and strange effects. *'Purple Fire': A fire with sticky properties. *'Gray Fire': A fire that has the ability to put people to sleep. *'Black Fire': A type of fire than can be put out with water. *'Green Fire': A fire then grows bigger the longer its on the field. *'Red Fire': A fire then follows the target's heat signature like a homing device. Gravity Magic ((重力の魔法 Jūryoku no Mahō) is used mostly to create the special effects in Zorra's Crossroads Magic. *'Moon Walk': Zorra sets the gravity to match the moon. Everyone within a 2 mile radius is affected. *'Compression': Zorra increases the gravity around the target, crushing them against the earth. Doll Play Magic '(人形撃 ''Ningyōgeki) utilized by Zorra mostly to assist her with her Crossroads Magic. *'''Doll Attack: Puppeteer: Zorra can take control of any object she desires, including animal or spirit. While this spell controls their bodies, it does not control their minds. *'Doll Attack: Wood Doll': Zorra takes control of a tree and animates it into a tree puppet, which they can use to attack their target with. *'Doll Attack: Rock Doll': Zorra gathers a pile of rocks and forms it into a large golem-like creature. The user may utilize the golem for offensive purposes or mobility *'Doll Attack: Candy Doll': Zorra manipulates pieces of candy to make creatures which she then attacks with. *'Doll Attack: Bone Doll': With bones under her control, Zorra is able to rain down pain on her victims. Crossroads Magic (クロスロードマジック K''urosurōdomajikku'') is a Caster Type Magic that lets the targets decided their fate. Zorra creates a pocket dimension in which her magic takes place at. She can transport anyone she desires to the pocket dimension. In her world, she controls mostly everything. It all starts with the creation of three paths. The targets are allowed to choose their path, but which ever one the choose; they must follow it. On the paths and depending on the world she has created, there could be a variety of things and obstacles standing in the way. No two paths are the same. There's also always a path where its completely safe and free of obstacles. *'Candyland' (キャンディランド'' Kyandirando''): Zorra creates a world where candy and sweets are the main theme. *'Atlantis '(アトランティス号 Atorantisu-gō): Under the sea, lies many troubles. Out of the goodness of her heart, Zorra has allowed the targets to breathe underwater... temporality. A time limit can make or break a person in this uncharted world. *'Enchanted Forest' (魅惑の森 Miwaku no mori): A magical forest than can turn dark at the step of a wrong path. One path leads to healing fairies, one leads to a bewitching forest, the other leads to a twisted wasteland of haunted trees. *'Underworld' (アンダーワールド Andāwārudo): Home to the "Demon King", it is said that a three-headed dog runs about on one of the paths. Boiling pits of lava and unstable terrain are the top contenders for defeating opponents. *'Heaven' (天国 Tengoku): Situated on clouds high in the sky, one wrong step can leave you spiraling out of the sky. Lightning bolts and cold temperatures are some of the deadly obstacles in this floating kingdom. *'Metropolis' (メトロポリス Metoroporisu): A large high-tech city where daily problems are exaggerated to cause the most pain to the target. In this busy metropolitan area, magic-powered cars will not hesitate to run you over. *'Cemetery' (墓地 Bochi): The Cemetery allows Zorra to manipulate the dead. With this spell, she can bring up any dead loved ones in the target's past. *'Haunted House' (お化け屋敷 Obakeyashi): The Haunted House world is one of Zorra's scariest at worst. Here, ghouls, ghosts, and beasts are under her control. The house is said to have an unlimited amount of rooms. Trivia Magic '() is a Caster Type Magic that has a game show theme to it. By generating a game set in a private pocket dimension, Zorra is able to pull in targets and make them answer questions for points. Each Game Show has a variety off rules and penalties. The sets she chooses determine which questions are available. *'Jeopardy (危険 Kiken): Players stand on a 10ft platform suspended over deep, shark-infested waters. Zorra generates a list of questions organized in 3 randomized categories. If they get the question right, they go up a foot. If they get it wrong, they are lowered two feet. Those who make it to 15ft are officially safe and they don't have to compete anymore. Equipment Trivia *Zorra takes inspiration from the Greek Goddess, Hecate. *Zorra's chestnut hair and her reason for wearing her sleeve gloves is a reference to the Pokemon Chesnaught and Greninja. *Her Trivia Magic is a nod to the Greek Goddess, Hecate's, Roman equivalent, who also happens to share the same name, being Trivia. *Zorra orginally had Illusion Magic but it was deleted because of it's similarities with her Crossroads and Trivia Magic. Category:Olympic Torch Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Dark Mage Category:Scientist Category:Female Category:Females Category:Caster Mage Category:Greenvivillon